Lucky (songfic)
by Danimel
Summary: Essa é uma side story da fic O amor e seus mistérios. Conta a história do romance entre Shunrei e Aiolos. Leve hentai!


_Oi meus amores!_

 _Estou eu aqui com mais uma songfic. Dessa vez, é uma side story da fic O amor e seus mistérios, e o casal é Aiolos e Shunrei._

 _Como o pessoal achou o casal muito diferente, pediram essa one-shot para contar um pouquinho da história deles._

 _Fiz no formato de songfic, e a música usada foi Lucky, do Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat. A escolha da música não foi nem tanto pela letra em si, mas pela emoção que ela transmite._

 _Sinceramente, espero que gostem!_

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Lucky

 _Um ano e meio atrás…_

 _Shunrei estava maravilhada, verdadeiramente encantada com toda a imponência e luxo do Templo Principal. Seus olhos brilhavam mediante a beleza dos móveis e ornamentos, como flores, arranjos e esculturas, pois estava acostumada com a simplicidade de Rozan, do povoado, das cascatas, da natureza em si. Não que lá não fosse belo, mas era muito, muito diferente da suntuosidade daquele lugar._

 _Tinha chegado à Grécia fazia poucas horas, e veio à pedido de Saori Kido, que a convidou a morar no Santuário, perto de Shiryu e Dohko, que eram a sua única família nesse mundo._

 _No início estava um pouco relutante, mas depois, viu que o melhor a fazer era mudar-se da China, e quem sabe assim o moreno finalmente tomaria uma atitude, e diria o que ela tanto queria ouvir: que a amava._

 _Saiu de seus pensamentos quando escutou suaves passos de um salto não muito alto se aproximando de si. Era Saori, que estava especialmente bonita com uma saia rodada azul celeste e uma blusa meia manga branca. A olhou por um bom tempo e ficou se perguntando como uma menina tão novinha, assim como ela mesma, poderia ser a deusa da sabedoria e justiça. Novamente saiu de sua divagação e cumprimentou a garota de cabelos lilases amavelmente._

 _ **Bom dia, senhorita Kido, quer dizer, Atena!**_

 _ **Bom dia, Shunrei! Não precisa ser tão formal!**_ _\- fala sorrindo -_ _ **Me chame apenas de Saori, pois vai morar comigo aqui no 13° Templo, e também nos conhecemos há anos! Te considero uma amiga, e amigos não precisam de desse tipo de cerimônia!**_

 _ **Como quiser, Saori!**_ _\- diz um tanto tímida -_ _ **Agradeço muito pelo seu convite para vir morar aqui na Grécia com vocês! Sinceramente, não sei o que dizer!**_

 _ **Ora Shunrei, não tinha o menor sentido você continuar sozinha em Rozan, se Dohko e Shiryu já estão todo esse tempo vivendo aqui no Santuário!**_ _\- a abraça suavemente e deposita um beijo em sua bochecha -_ _ **Você é muito bem vinda, e vou adorar ter a sua companhia!**_

 _ **Eu me sinto honrada!**_ _\- diz acanhada._

 _A chinesa escuta mais passos suaves se aproximando. Era uma moça ruiva, um pouco mais alta do que ela, com olhos castanhos e um sorriso muito amável. Ela fica ao lado de Saori, que logo faz as apresentações._

 _ **Shunrei, essa é a Seika, irmã do Seiya. Ela já está comigo há quase dois anos e espero que sejam grandes amigas!**_

 _A japonesa estende a mão à morena, que retribui o gesto com um terno sorriso nos lábios._

 _ **Encantada em conhecê-la! Gosto muito do seu irmão! Ele e o Shiryu são grandes amigos!**_

 _ **Eu sei. Shiryu sempre fala com muito carinho de você e o Mestre Dohko também! Eu estou feliz em conhecê-la!**_ _\- sorri sincera._

 _A chinesa olha ao redor esperando encontrar seu adorado Dragão, porém não há sinal dele._

 _ **Me desculpe perguntar, mas o Shiryu não vem?**_ _\- indaga preocupada._

 _ **Ele está em missão com os outros cavaleiros de bronze. Deve estar de volta daqui à uns 15 dias.**_ _\- diz a herdeira Kido tranquila -_ _ **Não fique ansiosa! Terão muito tempo para conversarem.**_ _\- dá uma piscadinha travessa, que faz a oriental se ruborizar -_ _ **Enquanto ele não vem, vou mandar levar suas malas para o quarto e pedirei para um de meus cavaleiros te apresentar o Santuário. Tudo bem pra você?**_

 _ **Claro!**_ _\- responde um tanto decepcionada._

" _Ele está fugindo de mim… tenho certeza!" pensou triste, pois há algum tempo percebeu que Shiryu estava se esquivando em decidir o que realmente sentia com relação aos seus sentimentos por ela, o que a deixava frustrada e cabisbaixa._

 _ **Venha Shunrei! Te mostrarei seu quarto.**_ _\- fala a dócil ruiva, enquanto a traz suavemente pelo braço._

 _ **Com licença, Saori!**_ _\- dizem as duas em uníssono._

 _ **Fiquem à vontade!**_ _\- fala a deusa se retirando para mais um dia de longos e entediantes compromissos com os sócios da fundação de seu finado avô._

 _A suíte em que Shunrei foi instalada era ampla, arejada, muito bem iluminada, com uma confortável queen-size, e um closet de tamanho considerável. O banheiro não era tão grande, mas era bonito e prático, um box médio com uma ducha que parecia bem refrescante e uma banheira. A morena logo se imaginou tomando um demorado e revigorante banho nela._

 _Ia desfazer suas malas, quando Seika gentilmente a interrompeu._

 _ **Deixe que uma das servas faça isso! Aqui você é hóspede e elas terão o maior prazer em lhe ajudar no que precise. Vamos pois já devem estar nos esperando!**_ _\- toma as mãos de sua nova amiga entre as suas e dirigem-se alegres ao salão do Templo Principal._

 _Chegando lá, um lindo homem de pele perfeitamente bronzeada, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e um sorriso encantador estava esperando por elas. Ele aproximou-se das meninas e Seika fez as apresentações._

 _ **Shurei, esse é Aiolos de Sagitário. Aiolos, essa é Shunrei, a amiga de Shiryu que veio morar conosco.**_

 _Por um instante tudo pareceu parar. Eles se olharam e seus orbes haviam adquirido um brilho diferente. Sorriram amplamente, e ele, muito gentil, lhe estendeu a mão. Ela retribuiu o gesto, e ele suavemente depositou um terno beijo em seu dorso. Os dois voltam a se olhar fascinados. Mal sabiam eles que naquele momento um novo sentimento nasceu, e era puro, belo._

 _Seika os olhou, e se entristeceu, pois percebeu antes deles mesmos, o magnetismo que havia entre eles. Ela era secretamente apaixonada pelo sagitariano, e sabia em seu íntimo, que suas remotas chances tinham se acabado ali, naquele breve instante. Disfarçou o seu estado de espírito, e falou normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

 _ **Bem, Aiolos irá lhe mostrar alguns lugares do Santuário, como os Templos, o Coliseu, a Vila das Amazonas, e o que mais ele achar que seja interessante pra te apresentar. Claro que hoje não tem como conhecer todas as belezas desse lugar, mas poderá andar com calma, ao longo dos próximos dias.**_

 _ **Irá me acompanhar nas próximas vezes, Aiolos?**_

 _ **Se você quiser, estarei sempre às ordens.**_ _\- sorri amável -_ _ **Vamos?**_

 _ **Sim, vamos!**_ _\- olha para Seika e indaga -_ _ **Você vem com a gente?**_

 _ **Hoje não! Tenho muitos afazeres… talvez uma outra vez, ok?**_ _\- sorri com doçura, porém mentia. Não queria sofrer em ver o homem que gostava se derretendo em sorrisos por outra._

 _ **Então, até mais tarde!**_ _\- diz se afastando lentamente ao lado do lindo moreno, descendo as longas escadarias das 12 casas._

 _Os dois jovens haviam visitado vários lugares, e agora se encontravam num lindo jardim, à leste da entrada do Santuário. Conversaram sobre vários assuntos, e sentiam como se já se conhecessem há tempos. Chegaram perto de um pequeno riacho de águas calmas, e a ariana imediatamente se lembra de sua infância junto com Shiryu. Os olhos ficam marejados, porém não derrama nenhuma lágrima. O rapaz vê em seu olhar uma grande tristeza, e tenta animá-la._

 _ **Não fique assim! Sei que deve ser difícil deixar o lugar onde morou por toda a vida, mas você vai se adaptar, tenho certeza!**_

 _Ela admira aquele lindo homem e sorri triste. Ele era tão gentil, e se importava sinceramente com o seu bem estar, sendo que mal a conhecia, enquanto o japonês, que já tinha sido comunicado de sua chegada há mais de um mês, não fez a mínima questão de recebê-la, tendo ido à essa missão para mais uma vez fugir de uma possível cobrança de sua parte._

 _ **Não é bem por isso que estou triste… eu… deixa pra lá.**_ _\- virou-se e voltou a olhar as tranquilas águas que corriam riacho abaixo._

 _Ele toma suavemente as suas mãos e fala com um tom sereno._

 _ **Está assim por causa do Shiryu?**_

 _Novamente seus olhos enchem d'água, mas não chora. Prometeu pra si mesma que não choraria mais pelo Dragão._

 _ **É sim. Mas não vou me abater!**_ _\- suspira fundo e enlaça sua mão à dele -_ _ **Vamos continuar com o passeio?**_

 _Ele fica admirado por ela ter reagido tão bem aquela súbita melancolia. Ela era mais forte do que imaginava._

 _ **Sim, vamos! Daqui a pouco Dohko estará aqui e poderão matar as saudades.**_

 _Sorriu sincero, e continuaram a sua caminhada pelos domínios de Atena._

 _O tempo passou. Shiryu já havia voltado de sua missão e continuou com o mesmo tratamento um tanto frio, às vezes, até indiferente à Shunrei. Ela, por sua vez, estava cada dia mais próxima ao Centauro Alado, que sempre lhe fazia sorrir e a tratava com muito carinho._

 _A chinesa começou a trabalhar no mini-hospital que Saori montou perto do Coliseu. Tinha poucos conhecimentos de enfermagem, mas era esforçada e sempre estava disposta a ajudar. Vendo a sua dedicação, a jovem deusa resolveu dar uma bolsa de estudos em uma famosa escola de enfermagem em Atenas, o que deixou a morena muito entusiasmada. Ela fazia o curso na parte da tarde, onde Aiolos sempre ia buscá-la no início da noite, pois tinha medo que ela viesse sozinha. Muitas vezes, nesse trajeto entre o curso e o Santuário, passavam no shopping para tomar um sorvete, fazer um pequeno lanche ou simplesmente davam um passeio pelos parques e praças da linda capital. Ela adorava a companhia dele e ele sentia exatamente o mesmo._

 _E assim alguns meses se passaram. Os dois jovens estavam mais unidos do que nunca. Sua amizade era sincera e o sentimento de alegria era profundo. De outra parte, Shiryu estava cada vez mais afastado e sentia remorso, pois ele mesmo foi o principal causador de toda essa distância. Queria se reaproximar, mas não encontrava abertura por parte da ariana, que estava sempre ao lado de Aiolos, e isso começou a incomodar o japonês, que teve certeza de que perderia Shunrei de vez se não tomasse nenhuma providência._

 _Mais um mês se passou, e a meiga menina de cabelos negros estava na praia com o sagitariano, pois era o dia de folga de ambos. Levaram uma cesta com algumas guloseimas e um pequeno isopor com sucos, refrigerantes e água. Acomodaram tudo em cima de uma grande toalha, e ficaram comodamente instalados embaixo de uma grande árvore. O mar estava calmo, e a morena resolveu dar um mergulho._

 _ **Vamos! A água está tão calminha!**_ _\- faz cara de pidona._

 _ **Pode ir Shunrei. Eu vou terminar de arrumar tudo aqui. Só toma cuidado, tá bem?**_

 _ **Está bem, Olos!**_ _\- vai caminhando lentamente até o mar, e tirando sua saída de banho branca durante o trajeto._

 _Ele detém seu olhar nos movimentos dela. Seu corpo branquinho com aquele biquíni vermelho ficou divinamente tentador. Não era uma peça ousada, mas evidenciava cada curva daquele corpo tão bonito._

 _Ela soltou os cabelos, que ficaram ao sabor da brisa moderada que soprava por lá. Ficou enfeitiçado, vidrado, e estático, observou ela entrando no mar, molhando os braços e o rosto, para depois mergulhar como uma sereia entre as pequenas ondas._

 _Sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de ir ao seu encontro, e assim o fez. Tirou sua bermuda e ficou com uma sexy sunga azul marinho, e foi em direção às ondas. Mergulhou e foi atrás dela, porém não a encontrou. Preocupado, mergulhou outra vez, e quando emergiu, ela também fez o mesmo, e seus corpos ficaram muito próximos, tanto que os seios dela e o peitoral definido do sagitariano se tocaram, fazendo com que ambos se arrepiassem._

 _Eles se olham intensamente. A chinesa acha os olhos dele ainda mais verdes, mais vivos e expressivos. Ele via chamas nos orbes dela. Viu os pequenos seios naquele rubro sutiã e teve vontade de tocá-los, senti-los em suas mãos. Uma atração incrível os levava mais perto de tocarem suas bocas, quando de repente uma onda bem maior que as outras os derrubou, levando-os diretamente para a faixa de areia. Ficaram um pouco tontos e se olharam. Permaneceram assim por alguns instantes, e depois começaram a rir do que aconteceu. Ele pegou a menina pela mão, e voltaram para onde estava o piquenique, onde ficaram até o fim da tarde._

 _Estavam subindo as escadarias rumo ao 13°Templo, bastante animados com o dia maravilhoso que passaram. Sem se darem conta, estavam novamente de mãos dadas, e se olhavam com muito carinho. Na metade do caminho, mais precisamente na Casa de Libra, foram interceptados por Shiryu, que olhou para os dois de um jeito não muito amigável e falou num tom bem sério._

 _ **Preciso falar com você Shunrei!**_

 _Ela olha pro japonês e em seguida para Aiolos, que aperta levemente a sua mão em sinal de compreensão, e ela se sente imediatamente mais segura, respondendo ao Dragão serenamente._

 _ **\- Está bem.**_ _\- olha para o grego e sorri singela -_ _ **Depois nos vemos, Aiolos!**_ _\- despede-se seguindo Shiryu até o interior da 7° Casa._

 _Chegando lá, o Dragão fica frente à frente com a chinesa, e vai direto ao assunto._

 _ **Eu pensei muito… e… quero que aceite ser minha namorada!**_

 _A menina levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas realmente intrigada. Por anos quis escutar esse pedido, mas agora não sabia o que pensar. Não sentiu aquela emoção especial que almejava._

 _ **Shiryu… eu…**_ _\- não teve tempo de falar, pois sua boca foi tomada por um beijo repentino do rapaz._

 _Ela fica estatística, mas, aos poucos, cede ao contato. Passa as mãos pelos longos cabelos dele, e por um breve instante os sente curtos, como os de seu adorado grego. Imagina-se sendo beijada e acariciada pelo sensual sagitariano, e que eram para ele os toques que dedicava ao japonês. Separam-se por falta de ar, e ela sussura baixinho._

 _ **Aiolos…**_

 _O libriano se afasta, e a olha decepcionado. Triste e se sentindo mortalmente ferido, ele fala à garota._

 _ **Pensei que você me amasse! O que foi que mudou?**_

 _ **Eu… me perdoe, mas... não te amo mais!**_ _\- limpa uma solitária lágrima -_ _ **Eu esperei a minha vida toda para que você me beijasse, que dissesse que me queria, mas agora… eu só penso que era com Aiolos que deveria ter acontecido, e não com você…**_ _\- suspira fundo -_ _ **Me perdoa, mas… é ele quem eu amo!**_ _\- sai correndo desesperada rumo à Casa de Sagitário, deixando um inerte Shiryu em pé, destroçado no meio da sala._

 _No meio de seu torpor, sente uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Era Dohko, que sem querer, escutou a parte final da discussão. O "velho" Mestre abraça seu pupilo, que chora como criança, sem entender o porque da atitude dela._

 _ **Você demorou muito pra se decidir. Ela se aproximou de Aiolos, que foi mais do que um amigo pra ela. Nasceu entre eles um sentimento de carinho, cumplicidade, e, que consequentemente virou amor. Você foi muito evasivo e distante, não cultivou o sentimento que ela sentia por ti, e por isso, esse acabou morrendo. Não a culpe! Pense bem, e vai ver que tem uma parcela grande de responsabilidade desse desfecho.**_

 _ **Mas Mestre…**_

 _ **Não tem mas, nem meio mas! Você errou, admita!**_ _\- disse irritado -_ _ **Jogou com os sentimentos dela e está colhendo o que plantou! Agora, arque com as consequências de suas más escolhas!**_

 _ **Me perdoe, Mestre… o senhor tem razão. Vou tentar me conformar, prometo!**_ _\- derrama mais algumas doloridas lágrimas -_ _ **Se me der licença, vou para a minha casa. Preciso ficar sozinho.**_

 _ **Vá, Shiryu e reflita em suas atitudes para não cometer os mesmos erros no futuro.**_

 _O rapaz acena positivamente, e desce cabisbaixo as escadarias rumo à sua casa, para em sua triste solidão, chorar a decepção que sofreu nesse dia._

 _Shunrei chega exausta à 9° Casa, e nervosa, procura pelo moreno, o achando no quarto, somente de sunga e com uma toalha nas mãos, pois provavelmente iria tomar um banho pra tirar toda a areia e sal que impregnavam seu escultural corpo. Ela, em passos rápidos, estreita a distância entre eles, e o olha fixamente. O rapaz fica curioso, pois achou que ela e o japonês haviam finalmente se entendido._

 _Do you hear me_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Across the water_

 _Across the deep_

 _blue ocean_

 _Under the open sky_

 _Oh my, baby I'm trying_

 _ **Pensei que você e o Shiryu…**_ _\- não terminou de falar, pois foi calado com o pousar do delicado dedo indicador da chinesa._

 _ **Não podia… porque…**_ _\- sua voz embarga devido a emoção que sentia._

 _ **Porque…?**_ _\- pergunta ligeiramente feliz, pois tinha quase certeza que seu desejo se tornaria real: ter o amor de sua adorada Shunrei._

 _Boy I hear you_

 _in my dreams_

 _I feel your whisper_

 _across the sea_

 _I keep you with me_

 _in my heart_

 _You make it easier_

 _when life gets hard_

 _Sim, ele se apaixonou por ela. Seu jeito especial de ver e viver a vida o encantou, e o singelo sentimento transformou-se de amizade em amor. Nunca se declarou por pensar que ela ainda nutria um amor mal resolvido por Shiryu, mas, os deuses lhe abençoaram. Estava prestes a ouvir o que mais desejava._

 _ **Eu te amo, Aiolos! Sei que pode não sentir o mesmo, mas, ainda assim…**_ _\- não conseguiu terminar, pois foi calada por um terno, porém sensual beijo do bronzeado grego, que segurava sua fina cintura com uma das mãos, a trazendo pra si, enquanto afundava a sua mão livre nos negros cabelos da dona de seus pensamentos, de sua razão._

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

 _They don't know how long it takes_

 _Waiting for a love like this_

 _Every time we say goodbye_

 _I wish we had one more kiss_

 _I'll wait for you, I promise you_

 _I will_

 _Suas línguas se enlaçam suavemente, e percorrem o interior de suas bocas à procura de prazer. Sentiam uma paixão irresistível, uma alegria que em palavras não conseguiriam descrever._

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed_

 _where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _O beijo fica mais profundo, mais possessivo. O grego encurta ainda mais a distância, e a morena, sem querer, encosta sua intimidade no mastro rígido do rapaz, que emite um gemido longo e rouco com esse contato tão íntimo._

 _And so I'm sailing through the sea_

 _To an island where we'll meet_

 _You'll hear the music fill the air_

 _I'll put a flower in your hair_

 _Though the breezes through the trees Move so pretty, you're all I see_

 _As the world keeps spinning round_

 _You hold me right here right now_

 _Ela fica em chamas. Sente um calor intenso em sua parte mais íntima. Fica um pouco tímida, mas adora sentir algo tão novo, algo que não sentiu em nenhum momento quando foi beijada por Shiryu._

 _Passou uma das mãos pelo curto cabelo castanho do sagitariano, e os puxou com força. Estava excitada, desejosa, porém tinha receio de ir além, de se entregar. Mas se fosse inevitável, o faria sem hesitar, pois o amava, e disso, não tinha dúvida._

 _Eles se separam por falta de ar, e Aiolos desce seus ardorosos beijos pelo esguio pescoço da chinesa, descendo depois pelos ombros, chegando rapidamente aos seios, onde beijou e lambeu toda a parte descoberta, e os apalpava com as mãos por cima do tecido do biquíni. Ambos ainda estavam com o gosto da água do mar, o que deixava tudo ainda mais excitante._

 _Apesar de todo tesão que sentia, a menina ficou um tanto tensa, e o grego, mais experiente, percebeu a insegurança dela e se afastou devagar. A olhou com carinho e compreensão, acariciou o alvo e macio rosto dela com o dorso de sua mão, e selou seus lábios com doçura. Era tão linda… a amava e esperaria o tempo que fosse pra concretizar seu amor por ela._

 _ **Não tenha medo! Só faremos algo a mais quando se sentir totalmente segura… espero o quanto for preciso pra fazer amor contigo!**_ _\- a abraça com muito amor, e ela retribui de igual maneira -_ _ **Eu te amo!**_ _\- dizem os dois em uníssono, voltando à um suave, porém quente beijo._

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed_

 _where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohhohhohh_

 _Beijo esse, que fez o casal se perder no tempo, no espaço. Onde tudo pareceu ínfimo e ao mesmo tempo infinito. Seus corações batiam exatamente no mesmo compasso, o compasso do amor e do desejo, e, ao acabar o delicado beijo, ficaram abraçados, inebriados por esse novo sentimento, por grande parte aquela linda e perfeita noite._

 _Dois meses se passaram, e o namoro do jovem casal estava cada vez mais firme, e seus sentimentos muito mais fortes. Não escondiam de ninguém o que sentiam, mas não fizeram alarde de sua relação, pois eram discretos e não queriam intromissão de nenhum tipo no namoro deles. Também respeitavam a dor de Shiryu, que estava muito triste e arrependido por ter demorado tanto a se decidir._

 _Saori e Seika eram as únicas com quem haviam falado abertamente sobre esse namoro. A deusa ficou imensamente feliz e abençoou os dois de bom grado, e Seika parecia mais conformada, porém evitava ficar perto quando o casal estava junto. Era compreensível. O fato dela ser uma menina bondosa, não queria dizer que era uma santa e nem tinha porque sofrer desnecessariamente. Ela e Shunrei ficaram ainda mais amigas depois disso, demonstrando a maturidade da japonesa, e como ela sabia separar seus problemas pessoais de sua amizade com ambos._

 _Aiolos, por sua vez, preferiu não comentar nada com Aiolia, pois percebeu que o interesse dele pela amazona de Ofiúco, ia além da admiração, e ela, infelizmente, não notava o quanto o Leão a amava. Calou-se por ter medo de que sua felicidade magoasse seu irmão caçula, e isso era a última coisa que iria fazer._

 _Nesse dia, o grego chegou cansado do treinamento, e como Shunrei não teve aula no curso, ele foi direto tomar um bom banho gelado. Quando terminou, colocou uma boxer cinza e deitou-se do jeito que estava, deixando-se levar pelo sono que insistia em fazer um enorme peso em seus verdes olhos._

 _Cerca de uma hora depois, foi despertando lentamente, pois um cheiro doce e extremamente familiar entrava sorrateiro por suas narinas. Abriu os olhos, piscando um pouco, e mesmo vendo tudo meio embaçado, sabia perfeitamente de quem era a silhueta que estava ajoelhada entre o seu corpo seminu. Era ela, a mulher de sua vida._

 _Ela estava linda, com uma camisola azul royal, de alças finas e bojo rendado, que parecia curta, pois, estava praticamente sentada em cima dele, e aparecia uma rendada calcinha da mesma cor._

 _Ele tenta se levantar, mas é prontamente barrado pela garota, que coloca as mãos em seu forte peitoral, o mantendo deitado. Aproxima seu rosto ao dele, que ia falar algo, mas é interrompido por ela, que sensualmente sussurra em seu ouvido._

 _ **Shiiiii… não fale nada… hoje serei eu quem irá te dar prazer… me entregarei à você, meu amor...**_ _\- beija lascivamente o belo moreno, que agarra a fina cintura dela, colando seu corpo ao dele._

 _Ela pega os braços masculinos, os separando devagar de seu corpo, colocando-os de volta na cama. Quebra o caloroso beijo, e percorre aquele maravilhoso torso com as pontas de seus dedos, o deixando altamente extasiado. Desce sua delicada língua ao abdômen trincado, e delineia cada pequeno gomo, cada pedaço dessa parte tão perfeita de sua anatomia._

 _Aiolos sente seu órgão doer e reagir aquelas carícias tão ardentes. As pontas dos suaves dedos passam pelos fortes braços, subindo aos ombros, pescoço, chegando enfim ao belo rosto, onde ela explora todo o sentido de seu tato, acariciando a face máscula de seu amado._

 _Ele geme alto, seu falo pulsa apertado em sua sunga, e a chinesa sente o delicioso e duro membro roçar em sua úmida intimidade. Ela sufoca um gritinho, e chega um pouco pra trás, onde põe as mãos na barra da boxer, a retirando por completo._

 _Fica maravilhada em ver o imponente mastro latejando e escorrendo um transparente líquido. Sorri, num misto de inocência e luxúria, que deixa o homem louco de desejo. Faz mensão de se levantar novamente, e é interrompido outra vez por ela, que lambe suavemente a virilha masculina, percorrendo com as pontas dos dedos as grossas coxas dele._

 _Continua lambendo a virilha, alternando os lados, enquanto dedilhava e massageava os testículos, fazendo com que ele respirasse fundo, tentando controlar a ânsia de fazê-la sua imediatamente. Deixaria ela o torturar, porque depois, a recompensa seria mil vezes melhor._

 _A garota passa a travessa língua por todo o falo, dá pequenos chupões na glande úmida, e desce novamente com as quentes lambidas. Ele leva as mãos aos seus negros cabelos soltos, os segurando para poder ter uma melhor visão daquela maravilhosa tortura. Ela abocanha o grosso membro e desce sua boca devagar, e inicia um sinuoso movimento de vai e vem, lento à princípio, porém aumentando a velocidade conforme sua boca salivava de tesão. O potente órgão era muito grande, e ela não conseguia colocá-lo inteiro em sua boca, mas o que dava pra chupar deixava enlouquecido o sagitariano, que com medo de não se segurar, para aquele divino suplício, ajoelhando-se na cama, e a trazendo pra junto de si, onde a beija fervorosamente._

 _A morena sente o rígido pênis encostar em sua barriga, gemendo alto, quebrando o contato e falando num tom bastante ousado._

 _ **Quero sentir você…**_ _\- lambe e morde a ponta da orelha -_ _ **Dentro de mim… eu te amo…**_

 _Ele a beijou com fúria, ímpeto, tomado por uma excitação animal, que ele mesmo não se reconheceu. Deitou-a, e rapidamente se livrou da incômoda camisola, deixando a linda imagem daquele delicado corpo ornado somente com a rendada calcinha. Puxou devagar a mínima peça, deixando livre a intimidade molhada. Ele geme rouco, e abocanha voraz um dos pequenos seios e com a mão, aperta o outro com vontade. Ela se contorce ao senti-lo saborear seu rosado mamilo, serpenteando e mordiscando , fazendo seu esguio corpo se arrepiar por inteiro, se retorcer de prazer, deixando sua virginal intimidade totalmente encharcada. Ele desce à outra mão à entrada de sua amada, e seu membro pulsa, chegando a sentir uma forte pontada de dor ao perceber seus dedos ensopados do fluído de Shunrei. Para de sugar o seio da moça, passando à beijar, lamber e mordiscar todo aquele desejável corpo. Ela aqueia, instintivamente abrindo as pernas, que são exploradas pela sexy e ardente língua do grego, que ao ver a cavidade molhada, avança sua ávida boca nesta parte mais do que especial de sua garota. Passeia sua incansável língua por toda a quente vagina da chinesa que geme de maneira bem sedutora, instigando o sagitariano, que introduz a língua no seu interior, onde ela solta um grito de prazer, seguido de um puxão considerável nos castanhos cabelos dele, que em resposta se afasta, sorrindo sexy para a garota, que arfante, o puxa pra si, e fala com a voz pesada pelo êxtase que sentia._

 _ **Me faça sua, Aiolos…**_

 _Ele a beija languidamente, enquanto posiciona seu imenso mastro na quente fenda feminina, e empurra com moderada força pra adentrar seu inocente corpo. Ela abre mais as pernas e arranha o másculo dorso sem dó. Sente o potente órgão dentro de si e grita sem se importar que possam escutá-la. Ele passa a investir com mais firmeza, e num ritmo mais veloz. Ela delira e continua com seus gritinhos e gemidos, que só fazem deixar o moreno cada vez mais excitado, lascivo._

 _Estoca com mais força, sentindo o incandescente interior da menina apertar, sugar e lambuzar seu falo. Urra descontrolado, extasiado, enquanto ela sente pequenas correntes de pura eletricidade passar por seu corpo. Gozou visceralmente, e essa sensação tão única a deixou completamente atônita e literalmente sem ar._

 _Ele a puxa pra si, que enrosca as pernas na cintura masculina, e o abraça, recuperando-se desse ato tão intenso. Ele beija seu alvo rosto, aspira o odor de seus longos cabelos negros, e fala ao seu ouvido._

 _ **Você é única… seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu corpo… tudo em você é saboroso… eu te amo…**_

 _Voltam a se beijar, dessa vez com fogo, com luxúria. Ela era dele… sua mulher…_

 _Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, onde a sentou na pia, segurou firme em seus quadris, e voltou a penetrá-la com seu poderoso membro, sem piedade, como um animal ensandecido. Ela adora, pois ele não a tratava como uma boneca frágil, a estocava como a mulher que era, que queria sentir exatamente o que ele estava lhe proporcionando, um prazer inexplicável, uma excitação extrema. Aquele falo gostoso a preenchia, a enlouquecia. Ele investe com mais pegada na instigante vagina, que se contrai e succiona com muita rapidez, fazendo tanto a chinesa, como o sagitariano serem tomados por um avassalador e magnífico orgasmo._

 _Se abraçam com amor, e ela para seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Por sua vez, ele a aperta contra si, e beija seu incrivelmente sedoso cabelo._

 _Se olham apaixonados, realizados de terem se entregado de corpo, alma e coração à esse desejo sublime de entrelaçar em seus corpos._

 _Ele a pegou no colo, e a levou outra vez à enorme cama, onde iriam mais uma vez unir-se em uma só carne, dessa vez por toda a noite._

 _Nos dias atuais…_

 _Aiolos e Shunrei dançavam agarradinhos na pista de dança montada em um dos jardins do Santuário. Era a celebração do casamento duplo de Mask e Marin, e de Afrodite e June._

 _O casal estava radiante de felicidade, e isso transparecia em seus olhares apaixonados._

 _Os dois notaram que eram observados por dois melancólicos olhares._

 _ **Shiryu não para de nos olhar.**_ _\- diz o rapaz -_ _ **Será que ele ainda alimenta algum tipo de esperança em relação à você?**_

 _ **Não sei…**_ _\- dá um suspiro entediado -_ _ **Mas, quer saber? Acho que ele nunca me amou… só está ressentido.**_ _\- sorri com meiguice -_ _ **Logo isso passa, tenho certeza! Mudando de assunto… Seika também não tira os olhos daqui…**_

 _ **Eu notei. Mas acho que a solidão dela acaba hoje**_ _\- sorri maroto, e acena com um movimento de cabeça, onde os dois veem a ruiva indo atrás de Kanon, que ia embora visivelmente aborrecido._

 _ **Será?**_ _\- pergunta a chinesa intrigada._

 _ **Porque não?**_ _-dá um leve selinho -_ _ **O amor faz verdadeiros milagres…**_

 _ **Eu sei… você é tão otimista! Te amo ainda mais por isso!**_

 _ **Então vai me amar ainda mais depois do que eu tenho pra te perguntar…**_ _\- diz sorrindo amplamente._

 _ **E qual seria essa pergunta?**_ _\- indaga curiosa._

 _ **Quer ser minha esposa?**_ _\- fala tirando do bolso do blazer uma caixinha de veludo vermelha, que tinha um lindo anel de ouro branco e uma considerável safira no centro._

 _Ela chora de alegria, e emocionada, o abraça com muito carinho. Ele pega em sua fina cintura, cola seu corpo ao dela e a beija com devoção._

 _Com a voz embargada, ela responde ainda trêmula pela emoção._

 _ **É claro que aceito! Eu amo você e quero viver pra sempre ao seu lado!**_

 _Se beijam apaixonados, como se não houvesse mais ninguém, como se não existisse mais nada, desfrutando naquele momento a sorte de ter encontrado o amor através da sincera amizade que tinham, e de descobrirem um no outro o prazer de se amarem._

 _Fim._

 _E então, gostaram?_

 _Caso a resposta seja positiva, posso fazer one-shots dos casais da fic que vocês mais gostarem._

 _Sei que a fic está acabando, mas é o que posso fazer pra quem gostou dos muitos pares inusitados pertencentes à trama._

 _Fiquem à vontade para comentar e darem suas sinceras opiniões!_

 _Mil beijos!_


End file.
